


Blessings in Disguise

by theBitchTornado



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Drabble, Gen, One Shot, random thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 09:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10591176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theBitchTornado/pseuds/theBitchTornado
Summary: Kagome thinks on how her relationships with her friends, and who to ultimately thank.





	

It was funny, really. They haven’t been together that long. After all, Kagome only had been traveling back and forth between the two worlds for only about nine months and she wasn’t even sixteen yet, but she already knew.

If she survived Naraku and his incarnations and beat him, she would give up her life in the modern era to be with Inuyasha, Shippou and the others no matter what. Of course, they weren’t nearly close to beating him, but she knew.

She loved Inuyasha like she would love no other. Shippou was dearer to her than Souta, more a son than a brother. Miroku was a truer and more loyal brother than her current one.Sango was a better friend than the ones she grew up with, and she could count on Sango to care more for her than the girls who knew about her favorite pocky, rather than how well she shot her bow.

When did it happen, she wondered? Then it hit her. It was Naraku. After all, if it weren’t for his evilness and wretched character, she would be stuck in the brainlessness and the vapidness of middle school. Inuyasha would be dead by now, tied to a woman who only loved half of him. Shippou wouldn’t have found a family. Of course, Miroku and Sango suffered the most out any of them.

She frowned. She couldn’t believe the selfishness of her thoughts. Of course, Naraku was bad and she should have been happy never to laid eyes on him! But was it so bad to think that some good came out of all this suffering?

They were a cohesive group, where they were all alone before. They spent every day together, hunting shards, fighting demons, eating, laughing, bathing, pranking, reading, fighting, all together. It’s a miracle that they haven’t killed each other by now, frankly. But now nobody could say that they didn’t have a place to belong.

In her world, friends didn’t last because everyone’s lives were so different and hectic. And pointless. Because you made a lot of money….and then you spent it trying to keep up. She read that it was very psychologically necessary to have friends……. but everyone put money over everything else. Of course, things weren’t perfect here, not by a long shot. The reason why she was here was because things were going deeply wrong.

So, in conclusion, she decided, this situation was like life. Some good, some bad, and she put the matter to rest. It didn’t matter why everyone was so close so soon (though, it was only soon by 21st century thinking, here with life so short, making friends was bound to be a short cut), just that they were. It didn’t matter that she was sixteen, or three months away, all that mattered was she acted more mature and took a more mature stance on things.

So, they continued to plod on through, each silent with their own thoughts. All Kagome knew was that, in a way, she was really glad that there was somebody for her fight. After all, how else to explain her blessings in disguise?

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, that's my thought on this whole relationship thing. Nine months isn't much but if you spend all day every day together while fighting an enemy, you will develop a very close bond with those people and quickly. And yeah, I think everyone ended up getting a very good deal because of Naraku. lol kudos, comments and such are appreciated.


End file.
